Carry On
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Te amo ¿Lo sabes? Quiero dejarlo claro, esta noche. Si me permites, usare tu cuerpo para ello. ¿Te gusto? ¿Me amas cuando lo hago? Yo soy el escritor, tu estás invitado a leer… Kurama x Hiei HxK


**Carry On.**

Pudiere estar nevando, probablemente atormentado clima aquel que hacía a las afueras de éste lugar.

Sin planeación alguna, solo el momento, el deseo y en cause del orden de acontecimientos.

Simples y tal vez burdos detalles.

Si una platica amena, a mitad de la noche, algo de chocolate y deseos reprimidos fueron el detonante de este momento.

Un planteamiento que lleva a otro, una palabra que dice mucho. Y por sobre todas las cosas, esos ojos que en nada pueden mentir.

Tantas cosas, que a la vez solo son excusas….

Excusas para recorrer el cuerpo de su compañero. Elevar la polera negra por sobre su pecho. Y con manos desnudas sentir cada músculo bajo de la piel. Zorro rojo por sobre la oscuridad que siempre envuelve al demonio negro, reclamando este cuerpo como suyo. Igualmente él siendo posesionado por Hiei.

Podría ser entonces un intercambio equivalente.

Falto de aíre, sin razón aparente. Inclinó hacia él, primero solo rozando sus labios contra los de Hiei. ¿De donde éste ser es dueño de tal suavidad? Tal calor, solo digno del maestro del fuego. Sensaciones que solo hacen mas intenso este deseo. Deseo que vino de la mano con este amor de años engendrado.

Mas excusas….

Un _Por que_ más que exhalar cerca de sus oídos.

"Te amo"

"Yo a ti"

"El único"

"Nadie más"

Buscar más. ¿Por qué las palabras son tan escasas? Por que ¿Ninguna de ellas puede dar una buena razón?

Entonces confías emociones al cuerpo, que medios otros puedan excusar esto.

Deslizar su finísima lengua por a través de los labios de Hiei. Que la falta de aíre no es por esta intromisión, sino de puro deseo de llegar mas adentro. Llegar hasta donde está él. Si le besaba entonces… y acariciaba de este modo… ¿Por qué se confunden los sentimientos? Cuidar de él, igual que Hiei le protegiere.

Entonces desea y desea ser deseado.

Seguro… Hiei de verdad lo hacía.

Por la forma en que escurría las manos sobre su espalda. Sacar la demás ropa que cubría su cuerpo. Por que lo que buscaba era encontrarse piel contra piel. Desnudo contra desnudo.

_¿Por qué? _Comenzó a cuestionarse. A medida que de la nada, esta interesante habilidad despojaba de todo estorbo a Kurama. De que servía realmente….

¿Por qué es que el cuerpo desea algo como esto? ¿De que recóndito lugar nace esta idea? De algún sitio de entre su pecho, ése que Kurama besaba de arriba a abajo. De vez en vez hablando, rozando sus labios de paso contra él.

Un dilema.

Kurama sobre su cuerpo, y la molestia que recién descubría apoderándose de su entrepierna. Quizá, que molesto, milímetros mas arriba. Entonces sin sentido, poseyó los labios de su compañero. Y deseó ahogarse ahí de una vez, no soportar más este cosquilleo. Esta quemazón sobre los pómulos. Y la sensación extraña que dejaban las manos de Kurama a su paso.

Y no solo éstas… sino todo el cuerpo desnudo del Zorro.

¿De que viene esto? Es solo piel, a fin de palabras, solo es otra más, ajena a aquella que a Hiei cubría. ¿Qué es piel, que tiene estos efectos? Suave, aterciopelada… Como podía ser la de cualquier otro. Besó entonces su cuello… buscar respuestas. ¿El singular aroma? No, eso no era…

Kurama dio un suspiro hondo, cuando Hiei comenzó a arañar su espalda.

¿Duele?

Claro, a él igual le pasaría.

Rasguñó, por que deseaba desenterrar las respuestas que esperaba durmieren bajo su piel. Su piel, por que Kurama, a partir de algún momento en sus existencias, comenzó a ser suyo. ¿Entonces era suyo? Como parte de él…

¿Por qué jamás antes pudo reclamarlo?

Tiempo tanto perdido ¿Verdad? Terminó su paseo doloroso por la espalda, y a andar bajo ella permitió a sus manos pequeñas andar. Exacto… justo igual como Kurama ahora hacía con él.

Arqueaba la espalda, solo por que era el mas conveniente modo de presionarse contra él

"Te amo"

"Yo a ti"

"El único"

"Nadie más"

Excusarse… darse razones para bañarse en propio sudor, esta noche, justo ahora.

¿Tomarse? Que palabra mas inadecuada… ¿Amarse? Igual es algo que ellos tenían tiempo mucho haciendo.

¿Por qué no existe esa palabra adecuada para describir éste acto?

No, no es tan simple como para decir _Sexo _…. No es bestia lo que les mueve. De cualquier modo no tiene sentido. Y ninguno de ellos deseaba darle uno realmente.

Es una noche, que comparten ambos, compartir aíre, lugar, tiempo y cuerpo.

Quizá igual pensamientos.

Hiei y un respiro, que poco a poco fue disminuyendo. A medida que el kitsune acariciaba sus piernas, invitarlo. ¿Puede ser que permitiere fundirse con él?

No existe una idea clara….

Después de todo, pensar ahora totalmente imposible.

Puedes hacerlo, deja de temer, Kurama. ¿No son acaso avanzadas las circunstancias como para atreverte a dudar el hacerlo o no? Estúpido zorro…

Sus manos elevándose, pasando suavemente por los hombros de Kurama, acariciar su cuello. Igual alborotar su cabello rojo, por que en medio de éste infierno pasional, control sobre sus acciones no pudo encontrar. Entonces aprisiono al zorro por el cuello éste, y haciéndole hacia él poco a poco ambos hicieron.

Mojó entonces sus labios unos segundos, y un beso en su mejilla dejó.

¿Qué mas pudiere hacer él para hacerle entender que no temiera ni dudare de lo que ambos deseaban hacer?

¿Realmente esto no le incomodaba?

No, estúpido…. en lo absoluto.

"Perdona, Hiei…"

Manos finísimas de bandido, de nuevo a su tarea anduvieron. Acariciarle, igual premiar cada gesto que correspondía a sus acciones.

Piel extrañamente tersa. Igualmente bañada de sudor agradable. Ayudándoles en esta tarea, fundirse uno a otro.

Mas que solo esta intromisión al cuerpo de Hiei.

Es el respirar a la par.

Y andar a la par. Moverse al ritmo del otro. Este paso que una tonada pareciera dar. ¿Por qué nunca antes entendió el deseo que cargaban?

Cuerpo blasfemo… Deja de temblar. Es difícil…. Igualmente agradable. Cada pequeñez, minúsculo movimiento, parte de éste momento. ¿Entonces por que exigía Hiei que éste parara?

Quizá solo un capricho….

Aun existe esto en Hiei. Esta parte que habla del demostrar entera fortaleza, ni un mínimo de aptitudes que hablen de lo voluble que es.

Imposible resulta satisfacer esto.

Por que……… justo ya, Kurama derribó la ultima de éstas magníficas y normes paredes.

¿Agotado? Lamentó ser tan débil, y mostrar este rostro lleno de sueño, de extenuación. Igual, una sonrisa débilmente pudo trazar.

Y una igual que ésta recibió de Hiei.

¿_De donde viene esta paz, Kurama_?

Realmente, Hiei…. Tampoco él tiene idea….

¿Qué interesa? Duerme….

Que si el viento aun insiste el golpear la ventana, y desear entrar a envolverlos, es algo de ultima importancia.

Solo interesa el aquí…. El ahora. Kurama y Hiei.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_.-Cantando-. : " Nani ka toku ni iitai koto nado  
aru wake dewa nai  
shinani ka ni tsuite  
boku wa tadashii  
aruiwa yakutatazu _

_GARAKUTA o yama no you ni tsunde  
kimi o tazunete  
yukunamae o iiwasurete ita kedo  
juuyou na koto janai _

_Sono mama tsuzuku yo Carry on  
nani mo kawarazu  
hibiwa sugite yuku  
dakemata doko ka de onaji koe ga shita  
tte sono mama de ii" .- Fin del canto-_

_Escribo hoy, en deseo de ésta canción Carry on' De Kurosawa Kenichi. Nada tiene que ver con el título. Solo es el nombre de esto k me trae kosas a la mente. _

_Diré algunas kosas…._

_Otra de éstas kosas k no dicen nada. Otra de éstas kosas que no solucionan nada. Son solo palabras, y pensamientos. Solo eso._

_Si me di el tiempo de escribir, es solo por que mis dedos asi lo deseaban. Igual se que tengo trabajo pendiente._

…… _Master, sabes que te amo. Y aun dedico cada palabra que de mi venga. Esto es igual.  
Te amé, te amo y te amaré. Yo jamás te olvidaré. Pese a que dudo que pasea por aki… no me interesa, lo hago, que la humanidad sepa, ke existe esta persona. Por la cual vivo y existo. Todo es por ti._

_Hikari-_

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


End file.
